Heroes at War
Plot In the grassy fields of Aldabra, a human in blue armor is running fast, holding a small metallic pad. Purple slime wraps around him, making him fall down. A black-haired teenager arrives behind him, panting and holding his knees, none other than Sif Hunderson. Sif: Good job, (pants) Ulti. Now, let's arrest him and (pants) be on our way. The purple slime, Ulti, reshapes into a Polymorph and stands near Sif. folding his arms: Now, what are you doing here on Aldabra, Windshred? Windshred gets up and runs off. Sif: Oh, no you don't! Sif puts both his arms in an "X" shape, and the Alphamatrix beeps. Alien DNA is shown in the background, with Sif in a T-pose. Sif's body then turns into a skeleton, and starts to reshape into a wolf-like creature. Plants grow over Sif's skeleton like skin, and he starts to be more plant-like. Sif then starts to grow black fur, with certain areas being fully plant. Sif's face is then shown being like Blitzwolfer. He grows a plant-like spike on his forehead, and his two eyes are removed for Wildvine's single eye. He then grows fly-trap like teeth around his head. We then zoom out to see his full body, being a mix of Blitzwolfer and Wildvine. The Alphamatrix symbol is shown on his belt. Sif stretches his arms and catches Windshred, and then proceeds to tie him up. growling: Where do you think you're going? (laughs) annoyed: No fair, I was gonna catch him! Blitzvine sticks his tongue out at Ulti. laughing: Oh man, you two really act like children. confused and folding his arms: Why are you laughing? smiling: You're too busy fighting me, when you should really pay attention to the bombs. confused: "Bombs"? Ulti: Why are you even here? Seems like an odd place to commit crimes, unless-- eyes widening: The Magistrata...what do you want with her? Windshred: I don't want anything to do with her. She isn't my issue. You heroes are! confused: Then why are you here when she's here? confused: And you didn't answer the question about the bombs! laughing: So many questions to answer, so little time! Windshred cuts off the plants on him with his sharp claws, and starts to fly away. Blitzvine uses his sonic howls, and Ulti throws an acidic ball. Windshred turns around and creates a shield made of air. The shield redirect the blasts on them, making the sonic howls blow Ulti away while the acidic ball melts Blitzvine's face. Both start to regenerate. Windshred: Farewell, and prepare for an event like no other. Ulti tries to lunge at him, but Windshred teleports away in the wind. looking around: Where'd he- eyes widening: Uh, Ulti...I hear...beeping. nervous: B-Beeping? Blitzvine nods. Ulti: Let's jet. Blitzvine Or better yet, Jetbolt! In a flash of red, a fusion of Jetray and Cannonbolt, Jetbolt, appears in Blitzvine's place. Jetbolt curls into a ball and protects Ulti inside him, flying up into space. Windshred teleports in to where Ulti and Jetbolt were, and presses the button on the pad. He throws it far away and teleports away. In space, Jetbolt is still flying. An explosion emanates from Aldabra and pushes Jetbolt far off into the reaches of space and onto a purple ship. Jetbolt opens and Ulti comes out. Jetbolt reverts Sif: Where are we? pointing towards the remains of Aldabra: Look! watching in horror: We...We failed. saddened: The Magistrata... shocked: Do you realize what this means, Ulti? panicking: Panic will spread quickly once the news are found. Sif: We have to get back with the others. looking down: Yeah... Ulti goes to the cockpit and sits in the pilot seat. He puts seatbelts on and presses a few buttons on the control panel. He then grabs the steering wheel and pulls it back, causing the spaceship to start. Sif sits right next to him in the co-pilot seat. angered: Once I get my hands on him, Windshred will pay with his life! feeling guilty: I wish I had stopped him... Sif: Come on, don't blame yourself. He did this. Ulti: Should we tell Magister Ward? Sif: We're going to have to anyway. Might as well get this over and done with. Ulti: Let me. (clears throat) UltiShip, contact Magister Ward. The screen on the control panel shows Magister Ward, a young male brunette, at Plumber Headquarters. His face is shown from a low angle, from his palm. Ward: Magister Ward here, who's on the other side? Ulti: Magister, it's us. Ward: My two favorite Plumbers. Ulti: Magister, we need to tell yo- Ward: Mission accomplished? Ulti: Actually- Ward: -Why am I even asking? Of course it is. Come to the base, boys. Ulti: Magister, look. We- Sif punches the screen, making it go black. Ulti: What the-? What's wrong with you, Sif?! Sif: Are you out of your mind? We can't tell him now. Ulti: We have to. Sif: And we will but face to face, not through a screen. sighing: Fine. Let's get to the base. Sif nods. Ulti and Sif exit through the elevator. Magister Ward approaches them. Ward: What's wrong? You guys look so down in the dumps. Is it because you didn't get to capture Windshred? Sif: No, sir. We...failed. (hangs his head) Aldabra's been destroyed, and- (looks at Magister Ward) and the Magistrata is dead. Magister Ward's jaw drops in surprise. Ulti: Magister, are you okay? (pauses to look at him) Magister? Ward: No, Ulti, I'm not okay. (exhales in frustration) How could you let this happen? Sif: Magister, it wasn't our fault. We didn't let this happen. Ward: Then how did it? Sif pauses, looking at Magister Ward. He looks for words but none come out. Magister Ward looks at Sif and Ulti again, thinking through what he said in anger and sighs. Ward: Look, I know it's not your fault but it's already enough that Windshred is left to escape... and now we've got Aldabra and the Magistrata on our hands as well. (pause) I can't imagine how we're going to cover this up. Sif: That is the plan, isn't it? Ward: No, we can't. Sooner or later, it'll catch on. They're going to know that Aldabra is no more and the first thing they're going to do is point their fingers at us. I need to contain this before it gets out of control. Ulti: What are you thinking? Ward: I need to tell them. I'll hold a press conference, speak to the Organization of Intergalactic Peace and Affairs. That organization is in charge of keeping straight every event that goes on in the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies. If I do this right, we'll be okay. If they understand the circumstances, everyone else will. Sif: And when are you going to do that? Ward: As soon as possible... tomorrow at best. Something this big has to be kept in the right hands or else there will be too much turmoil for us to handle. Ulti: What about us? Ward: I need you both to make sure Windshred doesn't get away for good. Try and seek out any open clues or evidence as to where he went, and I'll handle Aldabra and the Magistrata. Better get ready, we've got a big day ahead of us. Five aliens, members of OIPA, are sitting at a conference table. They consist of a male Talpaedan, a male Petrosapien, a male Kineceleran, a female Amperi and a female Citrakayah. Talpaedan: This is an outrage. Because of the poor tactics of two Plumbers, we have lost not only Aldabra, but one of our members. He bows his head in respect for the unnamed Geochelone Aerio member. The door slides open, and Magister Ward, Magister Prior Gilhil, Magister Labrid, Magister Pyke and Magister Coronach enter and sit down in silence. The silence continues for a while, until Magister Ward clears his throat. Ward, strained: So, as you know (clears throat), Aldabra has been destroyed. Citrakayah: Because of two of your agents, yes. Prior Gilhil: On the contrary, a being known as Windshred destroyed the planet, using a bomb. Talpaedan: But your agents were meant to neutralize the threat, yes? Prior Gilhil, admittedly: Yes, but the agents were not aware of the bomb until Aldabra's final moments. Petrosapien: Even so, it was their duty to disarm it. Labrid: And how exactly do you know this? Talpaedan: We have satellites everywhere. Coronach: Look, the event has passed. All we can do now is wait. Kineceleran: For what? The Galactic Court to issue a charge? Amperi: Yes. Let them decide what happens, but be warned. Things will never be the same for you. Ward: 'On this matter, I have come to set an agreement. 'Talpaedan: 'As to what? 'Ward: 'The people are already losing our trust and we don't need to let them know that Aldabra slipped out of our hands, given the fact that it wasn't our fault... 'Petrosapien: 'Given that... 'Ward: 'I request from your power as an organization to drop all charges and make the people understand that it wasn't our doing as an intergalactic force. 'Citrakayah: 'Now, isn't this your job? 'Ward: 'Yes, but your status proves of a much higher understanding to the people of the Milky Way. We ask of your understanding for theirs. 'Petrosapien: 'I suppose we could meet at an agreement, Magister Ward... but we scratch your back, you scratch ours. 'Ward: 'What are you saying? 'Petrosapien: 'I am saying that if we do agree to inform them without conflict towards your organization, that is all we will do. After that, it is up to all of you to handle all others matters. 'Prior Gihil: 'Of course, sir. 'Ward: 'And by doing so, all court charges are dropped? 'Kinceleran: 'Don't make us change our mind... 'Coronach: 'Thank you. The Plumbers are very grateful to your willingness of co-operation. ''The Magisters vanish in a flash of blue light. The Magisters appear in a flash of blue light and observe their surroundings; the plain vaccuum of outer space. A judge's table appears out of nowhere in front of them, followed by a Sylonnoid, Judge Domstol, and a Celestialsapien, Starbeard, with a long staff. '''Starbeard: Magisters of the Plumbers, you have been summoned by the Galactic High Court for your trial to determine whether your organization is of any good, and if it needs major changes. Let us begin the Plumbers vs the Universe! Domstol: Your trial will be broadcasted all over the universe. Highbreed, walking in the Court: And they ''will decide your fate! ''The Magisters gulp. '' 'Domstol: So, let us begin. '''Starbeard: I would like to call P'andor to the stand! He raises his staff in the air, and P'andor appears in the witness seat in a flash of blue light. P'andor: What? Where am- T-The Galactic High Court? I didn't do it! Starbeard: Silence! We will settle your crimes later. For now, tell us what you think of the Plumbers and their recent...mistake, bluntly put. P'andor: The agents they sent to Aldabra were unprofessional, obviously. Gah! I had a business partner there! How could those agents not know about the presence of a bomb? Starbeard: We have heard enough. He waves his hand, and P'andor vanishes in a flash of blue light. Labrid: We request to have an attorney present. Aliens Used By Sif *Blitzvine *Jetbolt